Ebony's Wolverine: A Katrina Blake Love Story
by ScarlettCatherineMcKnight
Summary: Based on a dream I had, Katrina Blake is a new XMEN, Ebony, a catlike creature able to control her abilities. She falls in love with Wolverine even though she knows he loves Jean Grey. Everything changes when Cyclops turns a new leaf..
1. Chapter 1

(This was all based on a strange dream I had an keep in mind I am not much of an XMEN fan, my fiancee just has the cartoon series and I watched the 1st season over a month ago. I barely remember it to be honest, but when I had this dream, I just couldn't resist. It's been ions since I have written a somewhat decent love story, although technically I couldn't go as far as I wanted to considering the site I'm putting it on, but decent nonetheless. So for all your die hard XMEN fans, DO NOT expect this to be an all out fanfiction of awesomeness, this is a romance story between Wolverine and a character I had a dream about. Also most of this is just small bits of the ordder of things that happened but I may actually write a small series about it. Please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you.)

Wolverine/Ebony- Ebony's Desire

Ebony watched from a distance as the man of her daydreams paced about in the room adjascent to her own. She sometimes peeped on in and admired his chisled features and sleek, shining black hair. His eyes peirced through her heart like shards of ice and yet they melted it as well. His scent was like musk and sweet pine; she could never inahle it enough when sitting across from him at the meeting table or during their training hours. She just watched on, never letting out a word or one feature from her brow or lips that she ever loved or wanted him; all of him. At the same time she knew that even if he did realize the truth that she could never have him. Only one person stood in her way.

"Ebony?" a serene voice was heard from the opposite door to the nearest hallway. In walked a tall, lithe redheaded woman dressed in all black. Her hair fell like a sirens to the small of her back and her eyes were the deepest of oceans. It was Jean Grey. Ebony felt her heartfelt fantasies and hope for a dream come true vanish like a fog in the sunrise. She felt her own large, velvet eyes express a deep sorrow that her fellow comrade could not help but notice.

"Ebony, why so solemn? Are you all right?" Jean walked in closer as the dark clothed figure before her ascended towards her.

"I am just tired, but I will still train with you if you wish." Ebony replied. Ebony was the newest recruit, more temporary than a permanent part of the group, but ever since she laid her shadowy eyes on the wild, dark haired man, she could not resist but to stay longer.

Jean smiled. "Well, then, I will meet you there. Storm has agreed to accompany us as well. Just push the button and walk in when you are ready." and she bowed her head slightly and dissapeared from Ebony's sight.

Ebony sighed and reluctantly fell backwards upon the bed. She raised a single hand before her deep gaze and stared at her form for some time. She recalled the monster she became and the reason why she took refuge here with the X-MEN in the begining. She was once happily married and with child. Suddenly they were attacked by mutants who hated humans. Her husband was killed and she was almost passed from this realm. She was rescued by her neighbors and taken to the hospital. She lost her baby along with the ability to have children ever again. It destroyed her mentally, emotionally, and very soon, physically.

She began to take form of a wildcat at random through her anger, frusteration, and sadness; her fingers became like claws, her facial features changed into one of a cats, her hair went from the long, cascading locks of black satin to the thick fur-like texture of a snow leopard. Ebony also known as Katrina Blake, ran far from her friends and family, fearing what she may do, and took refuge with the X-MEN regardless of what others would think.

She didn't intend to stay, not for long. She only wanted to control her powers and then relive her life as she once did. Then she heard his voice, took in his strong scent, saw his face, and admired his presence. She whispered his name every night before she went to bed, holding a pillow soflty as she did.

Wolverine...

A knock on the door forced her to sit up from her lying position and glance into the doorway of the one who called her name.

"Hey Eb! Wake up, nap times over. You got trainin' to do." it was Wolverine. 'Her' Wolverine.

Ebony was always nervous at first when answering him. She was afraid to say something stupid or even just to look stupid. Either way, she slowly stood from her bed, smoothed the back of her hair and gracefully left her quarters. As she walked passed him, she inhaled as deeply and as silently as she could. How happy, how energized she so suddenly felt. As she continued towards the training center ahead of him, a slight smile, after so long, finally managed to curl against her lips like the edge of a soft, pink petal.

Ebony's Mutant Power

Storm and Jean Grey were ahead in their training once Ebony entered the quarters. They fought illusions of former enemies or natural disasters and numerous other things. Ebony caught on quick, forming just her claws and her eyes widened like that of a cats and changing from black to silver. She clawed at all of her enemies, sometimes catching them and others being pushed against a wall or missing. She was still new to the X-MEN world and so it was up to Storm and Jean Grey to help her through it all.

Jean seemed to help her mostly although in some ways Ebony wished that she wouldn't. Instead she always sought the advice and help of Storm or even Rogue. Maybe it was just the jealous woman shouting from within her, maybe her ferral side, but Ebony always envisioned Jean Grey as being nothing more than Cyclop's shadow and not much of an individual persona such as Storm or Rogue. At the same time she didn't hate Jean Grey as she was not THAT jealous of her. She knew Jean was faithful to Cyclops and that they were engaged to be married so she mostly felt bad that she even thought of her that way at all and after it was Jean Grey who seemed to want to befriend her the most.

Ebony looked up in the control center and noticed Gambit sitting there goofing around, but to his right she noticed 'him' again. Wolverine. She wasn't sure what to do. She just tried to ignore the fact that he was there and started training harder, but even then she knew he wouldn't notice because he would be watching Jean Grey the whole time anyway.

Rather than clarifying her negative thoughts by turning around, she confirmed she was right in her own mind and just kept doing everything Storm and Jean taught her to do.

Unfortunatly the training for her went out of control, and her thoughts did as well. Her ferral side took over and it attacked Storm and Jean Grey. The whole while Gambit was trying to fix the controls, open the door, everything, but Storm said it wouldn't be safe to let her out and Jean Grey was trying everything to control Ebony's senses once again.

Ebony wasn't quite Ebony at the moment. Her depressions and anger took control and her animal instinct was let loose. She clawed at Jean Grey's arm and hissed like a viper in her face; her eyes like glowing orbs.

Wolverine wasn't having it and he jumped through the glass of the control center and took control of the situation. He knocked Ebony out with a swing of his fist and the tall, dark cat girl fell backwards onto the ground and slowly changed back into her womanly form.

"Are you all right, Jean?" Wolverine fretted over Jean as she covered her arm as best she could. "I told you we shouldn't have taken her in. She's nothing but trouble.."

Jean Grey, as weak as she was from the loss of blood, snapped at Wolverine like she was never stricken.

"She came here for help and that's what we shall strive to do. After all, you were given the same treatment. I should think of all people here you would have known that first hand! Now you take her to the hospital wing, Wolverine. I will be fine unlike the damage you may have caused her." Jean stood with Storm, who began to walk her into the hospital wing while Gambit entered and stood by Wolverine's side and watching the girls go.

"You know, Logan, you're never going to convince Jean you really love her if you keep this up. Perhaps a bit of hospitality to our guest and-"

"Shutup!" Wolverine always hated himself whenever Jean scolded him and he hated himself more just being reminded of what he is by the one person who seems to annoy him the most other than his competition, Cyclops.

"Sorry!" Gambit looked down at Ebony; her body lain back in a helpless position. It was a shame to see another miserable X-MEN with such talent and ambition go through such a tragedy. He felt mostly pity for the poor girl. Rather than waiting for Wolverine to do what he was supposed to do as ordered by Jean, Gambit lifted poor Ebony from the ground and took her into the care facility himself.

As for Wolverine, he would just have to wait and appologize when he wasn't so upset...

Ebony's Confession

"Ebony? Can you hear me? It is me, Storm." Ebony's hearing and vision were still quite weary. The amount of light that entered her eyes all at once seemed to impair her senses further, but she wanted to leave. She wanted to get up from this bed and run back to her room where she could release all her tensions out elsewhere. Instead she took in a deep breathe and answered as best as she could.

"Y-yes. Storm...what...happened?" she asked.

"Your powers took hold of you strongly. Wolverine had to stop it before you injured Jean any further. She is all right now. " Storm acknowledged.

Ebony felt terrible. Her emotions took over and did that? She let out a breathe of disbeleif and eyed Storm in extreme sincerety.

"Storm, I didn't mean-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know..." Ebony lifted a hand to her forhead. She was hot and still damp with sweat and warm water from the cloth.

Storm nodded her head firmly. "It is understandable. The Professor Xavier has been notified and you shall receive more help in the near future. For now he suggests that you rest and take it easy. Try not to let anything upset you. Do not think on your past and do not feel too bad about Jean Grey. She will be ok and has forgiven you."

Ebony glanced away from the white clad beauty that was Storm. She did feel terrible about what she did, yes, but for some reason she was able to remember the part where Wolverine attacked her. He did it to save Jean, Ebony thought to herself, he did it to save her from me! From what I've become!

On the other hand, she continued, he probably hates me now and wants me killed. He's never trusted me from the beginging and after this there is no way I can redeem myself.

Storm sensed Ebony's inner struggle and rested a concerned hand upon Ebony's fair hands.

"What troubles you, Ebony? If you do feel discontent, you must let it out in words, otherwise these ferral attacks of yours shall only worsen. Please speak to me about anything."

"If you insist on knowing, I am certain you are aware of-Wolverine's true thoughts on my coming here." Ebony started.

"Wolverine doesn't trust many. In his time he had much to be suspicious about. He has valuable powers and abilities and has been used for experiments his whole life. Only now has he had such freedom and trusting companions, but once he sees that you and he are more alike than he likes to lead on, then he will accept you. Others need more time, others accept more easily. He is a stubborn soul, but a good one at that." her voice became more concerning as a quartz brow lifted on one side of her bronze face. "Why must you be so concerned over him?"

"I know his feelings for Jean. After what I did, he'll never trust me or even forgive me or want to look at me again." Ebony stopped for a moment, feeling slightly insecure about saying anything further, but she continued in a more serious tone. "Because what Jean Grey is to him, he is to me and I will never be worth Jean Grey to him so long as I am Katrina Blake..." her hands squeezed the linings of her blanket as her black velvet eyes stared into a trance of the regret she felt having attacked Jean and being attacked by Wolverine.

This confession did worry Storm, but she did not make her expressions noticable. She just continued to watch Ebony hold back her heartfelt words for the tempermental warrior.

"Do not tell him or anyone, Storm. I am confiding in you. If this lets out...Cyclops and Wolverine may get overprotective of Jean Grey and make me out to be a murderer. I would never want to hurt anyone. That is why I came here...because this isn't what I want...and yet at the same time it is...just because...of Wolverine..."

"I heard my name.." a husky voice sounded at the opened door.

"Wolverine!" Storm stood instantly from Ebony's bed in a panic. "You are not permitted to enter here without mine or Rogue's permission! You will only cause more damage!"

"Heh, I'm not the one who uncontrollably almost sliced Jean's arm half off, Storm. Maybe you should start rememberin'." he walked passed her anyhow and glanced downwards at Ebony. "So, she's still alive? Thought maybe I'd have done more harm to her after what she did to Jean."

"Jean is fine, Wolverine, now if you please, just go!" Storm urged as best as she could to make Wolverine leave and was afraid that he had heard most if not all of hers and Ebony's conversation.

"Easy, Storm. I just wanted to appologize." he faced Ebony, whose black velvet gaze never once blinked or left his. "Sorry about what happened back there. Just a warning for those who come in here thinking they can hurt my friends. Glad your ok. Don't let it happen again!"

"Thanks for your concern, Wolverine." Ebony began. "I assure you that was unintentional. I'll try not to let it spur out of control again. Your attacks may be unnessary from here on out."

"I call the shots, kitten! Not you or Cyclops or anyone can tell me what to do!" Wolverine started to leave, but turned back one more time at Ebony. "Just know that I'm watching ya..."

"Good." was all Ebony felt that she could say.

Wolverine eyed her curiously and then without a wince or another word, he was gone. Storm sighed with relief and Ebony continued to stare at the spot where Wolverine once was; reliving the moment he was actually there-looking at her.

Ebony's Chance

Many months had passed after the incident between the unknown triangle of Ebony, Jean Grey, and Wolverine. Storm had kept her promise and told no one of Ebony's feelings for Wolverine and Ebony was true to her word that she never once harmed Jean Grey or anyone in the X-MEN facility again nor did she let out her true feelings for Wolverine to anyone else. Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, it was always Storm. For Ebony it wasn't only her past, it was always Wolverine. He would always be what she could never have and she would always never be the person he always wanted.

However, as time passed by Jean Grey started to notice that Ebony had begun to see and speak to her less and less. Even Rogue and Jubilee noticed Ebony's distance and were either suspicious or worried.

In the end it was always Storm who came to her aid. This act concerned the rest of the X-MEN and Cyclops wanted to call a private meeting without Ebony present, but Storm promised him an explanation so long as no one else would be present and that her information be kept secret.

As Cyclops and Storm met alone and made sure no one could over hear or see them over any cameras, Storm began to explain it all.

"I promised I would not tell and I do beleive her when she says it could be dangerous for her both ways between you and Wolverine." she answered.

"What would be so dire that that mongrel and I would gang up on her together?" Cyclops asked.

"Her ferral powers are her lack of moral inclings once she becomes overly anxious and sad. She turns into a wild werecat with no control over her human feelings and remembers nothing when she turns back into a woman." Storm explained.

"Yes, we all know this now and she hasn't been a problem to us since the last incident. Now would you please tell me what is really going on with her?" Cyclops grew impatient.

"Her attack on Jean Grey was an accident but I think it was also intentional due to her ferral abilities." she watched Cyclop's jaw drop at the sudden realization.

"But why would she attack Jean? This makes no sense! Jean didn't kill her husband and child or ruin her life! I don't understand!"

"It has nothing to do with her past as she seems to accept it more so than ever. It is what she cannot accept today that has only begun to affect her silently." she paused for a moment and watched Cyclop's features stress in anticipation. "Cyclops, Ebony is in love with Wolverine and I beleive you of all people know how he truly feels for Jean Grey. Her inner animal instinct knew of this competitive feeling and acted upon it! She has had better control now because she has been slightly ignoring both Jean and Wolverine for months. Have you not noticed? She has been isolating herself from everyone with the exeption of me and when you are returned from a mission in which Jean Grey runs into your arms."

Cyclops sighed heavily and grew silent for a long moment. "If only Logan would stay away from my woman-then maybe that wouldn't have happened! Maybe if he saw how much he meant to Ebony he wouldn't-or he would-never mind." Cyclops brushed back his strands of sienna burnt hair and sighed again. He wasn't sure if he should be angry with Ebony like Ebony would suspect or if he should hate Wolverine more for still lusting after his fiancee. Either way, he wanted it to end without the other X-MEN knowing. He pointed to Storm and set a command.

"I want you to talk to both Wolverine and Ebony. Set them up together to talk this all out. I want this sorted out and the grounds completely understood! No more fighting and no more secrets. When everything has been said and done between them, I want Wolverine gone..."

Storm stood and took in his word reluctantly, but loyally. She nodded her head and answered clearly. "Yes, sir." and she left the sliding metal doors.

Ebony's Passion

It took time and effort, but Storm was finally able to talk sense into Ebony and of course, Wolverine. The two met up in the main control center alone and were not permitted to leave until the truth be told and all was settled between them so that no more disasters may happen in the future. In the meanwhile, Storm was not allowed to tell Wolverine about being let go until after they had everything resolved.

Ebony stood alone on one side of the room, quite content with the fact that she was finally alone with Wolverine, but uncomfortable knowing she would have to unleash her feelings and everything else she had once withheld from him from the start. Wolverine leaned one arm against the wall while his free hand rested casually against his built waist.

"So, I understand you have alot to say to me. Storm made it seem urgent." he faced her now. "Also made me promise not to make any hasty decisions. Wonder why that could be?" his tone was slightly intimidating and his voice was low and husky as usual. It calmed Ebony's nerves and yet frusterated her simultaneusly. She hated that she had to do this, though she was unaware of Storm and Cyclops intentions after she did let loose her feelings, it was the only way to truly aid her and help her in controlling her abilities.

"Sometimes I see no reason to express to you anything at all. You hate me ever more so each day." She finally spoke up, and bravely at that.

Wolverine faced her; his icy eyes locked onto the back of her satiny black hair. "When have I ever said that I hated you. I just don't trust you. I know someone with similar powers and traits such as you. Doesn't make my life any easier knowing what you could be capable of doing. I must admit when I saw you attack Jean...I was furious with you! I didn't mean to knock you in that hard...but...the way you attacked...reminded me an awful lot of...well nevermind that!" Wolverine stopped and slowly walked in Ebony's direction until he was somewhat closer to her. Ebony shut her eyes tight and felt her cheeks flush at the sensing of his presence ever more closer to her. In a way she couldn't bare holding in her desire for him, but she had to. She had to tell him the truth and whetehr or not he did hate her afterwards, she had no choice. She promised Storm and new it would benefit Cyclops and Jean Grey from her animal instincts ever hurting anyone in the X-MEN anymore. She sighed deeply and softly. She had to tell him everything.

"Do you know me?" she asked soflty. "Who I am? Where I come from? What happened to me-my husband-my child?"

Wolverine's expression did soften slightly at how the conversation was starting out. She could sense that as well. His shoulders loosened and he answered.

"Not really." he blinked and continued to stare at her lovely, shining hair. "But go on..."

She sighed, paused, and slowly began. "About two years ago, I married a man named Davin Blake. He was a writer and an artist. He inspired me so and we had so much in common. When we met I was already dating another man from college, but I tried one date with him and it wound up as everything that I ever wanted. We wanted a child and were to have a son...who would have lived to be one by now had it not been for-" she began to tear up, but she wiped her eyes dry, and turned to face Wolverine; a stronger and more dignified expression appeared on her face. One he had never before seen exposed upon her. "If there was one thing my husband and I did not have in common was the welfare of innocent people. He blamed the world for so many things, but I beleive we all have faults and if we work together than this world can become a better place! For months I would read his latest poems, take second glances at his pictures. They became so dark and degrading. I feared for the well being of my child, my son whom I wanted to name Christopher Isaac Blake. I tried to talk to Davin about everything, but he wouldn't listen. He left us in the middle of December when a huge snowstorm hit. I was without a job at the time so I couldn't pay the bills. I had no electricity or water; nothing! The phones were out and my car was frozen. I had no choice but to try and find a way to get to the city by foot and use a phone there to call my mother. I packed whatever goods I could carry and whatever money I could scrape. I walked until I found a cab, but when I got to the vehicle, it was smashed as if something had just stepped on it with one ginormous foot! That's when I realized I was not in the company of normal human beings and they weren't at all powerful enough to be demons, but they were not ordinary people! A leader they called Black Devlyn ordered the attack on me after declaring my husband to be dead. All I felt was severe pain-the cold of the snow beneath me-the warmth of the blood around me-and when i woke up-the doctor and my mother told me Christopher was no more. I was barren. I was weak and left destitute. Davin wasn't found anywhere but I told the police all that I knew. It was confirmed he was dead, but I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was my little Christopher back! I wanted my son!" she cried heavily into her hands; her hair like a black, silk curtain covered the front of her face and head. Wolverine normally did not give into the emotional sides of himself, but he did feel the need to comfort the young mother who lost everything in life she knew to be dear that was either taken from her or had turned against her. He sighed against the black night that was her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla blossoms, for he knew what it felt like to be alone. He listened as she continued on with her tale, just letting it all go.

She leaned so close up against his chest, feeling his large heart pounding rapidly like a wild beast. She blushed, but allowed her tears to fall as if emptying a bucket of despair and finally letting its contents finally drain from her mind and heart. She breathed him in, he energized her, he made her happy, she closed her eyes and finished her tale as quick and as best she could.

"I stayed with my mother and sister for a couple of months. It was then during the night that I began to notice my change in form. It happened slowly and variously. Sometimes just my face would change, or my eyes, then my hands. Afterwards, I had no control over myself. My family would wake up to see a mess and never know that it was all me. I slept all day and cried all night. I didn't know what was to become of me! Then-I saw on the news-others like me-you and Storm-Rogue-Gambit-Cyclops-all of you! I didn't care if I was accepted into the team or just there for help, I knew I needed all the assistance I could get! I took a chance and came to you all! Xavier agreed, I was so happy and yet so nervous-and just when I thought I was getting all the help I needed and thinking I was able to go home without anymore problems-" she stopped. She couldn't continue. She was so close to him now. He was holding her; running a large hand through her midnight tresses. She was feeling his breath against her, his large chest moving in and out as he breathed. She didn't want him backing away. This moment was too good to be true. More than she wished for in the time she knew him!

Oh Storm, she thought to herself, why must you make me tell him?

"What is it?" Wolverine asked. "Why did you stop?"

It was then that Ebony herself moved away from him. Better her than he to step away. She shut her eyes tight at first, allowing the remaining tears to fully emerge from her damp eyes, and then she faced Wolverine. She had to and as an X-MEN-she must.

"Isn't it obvious, Wolverine?" she started in a soft, copper toned voice. "I need you..."

Wolverine glanced at her in wonder. "What?" he asked. "I've been here this whole time."

"I thought you hated me." she breathed. "Because you loved Jean Grey..."

"I never hated you and I-" he stopped for a moment and then slowly glanced in her direction cautiously. "How do you know about how I feel for Jean? I never told you! I told you nothing! You know nothing of me-"

"My new senses. I can sense it all. I sensed hatred from you when my abilities took control of me and I lashed out at her even when I tried to explain it was an accident. I sensed nothing but compassion and desire everytime you went near her. She lives in your mind and your heart beats for nothing more and yet you cannot have her-" she sighed sadly and slowly looked away while walking in the opposite direction from him. "And I know exactly how you feel.."

"What do you mean? You-um-you like Jean too?"

Ebony glanced at Wolverine with sharp eyes. "I mean I am in love with you!" her voice rose like burning flames. "I love you, Wolverine. You're all I think about. I never want to cross you! I always wanted you to accept me, to love me! I know that may never be because of where your heart truly lies even though she is promised to another! We both want what we cannot have! Regardless of the truth, I still love you and want nothing more than to have you in my life! Oh if only given the chance-if given the oppurtunity to give you love, compassion, a child, everything you wanted-I would step up and be the first and if not the first I would even wait last in line of all the young girls you would pick first hand that would soon be yours if Jean Grey could never be that one!" she turned away from him quickly; sensing confusion and anxiety from him. She shivered under her black and white uniform and tried to grab for the door as quickly as possible, but even though her feline powers made her quick, Wolverine was older, more experienced, and far quicker. He caught her in his arms and blocked her from the door; she hung from his muscular frame as only one of his arms propped her against him firmly; refusing to release her.

"Don't hurt me-please-" she whispered and yet never once looking from his eyes.

Wolverine glanced at her, into her black velvet eyes and her silky black gemmed hair down to the dip in her uniform nearer to her cleavage. Ebony felt her whole face turn a shade of a rose as well as the rest of her as Wolverine closed up on her and whispered against her bare neck in that low, masculine voice of his.

"Why would I want to hurt you? When this is all you want?" then he slightly cut her. She yelped, but he covered her mouth to silence her. He cut in the palm of his hand also and rested it over hers quickly.

"W-what are you doing?" Ebony asked quietly.

"Healing you-"

"Of what?" she asked.

Wolverine said nothing. He gently closed in on her again and pressed his hard lips against her pearlescent floral toned ones. The closer they became towards one another, the closer they laid upon the ground. Ebony fell into her fantasy with Wolverine and for once all of her worries and thoughts of the things she lost had vanished, just like the cut Wolverine had made against her palm to which she had either ignored-or failed to notice...

Ebony's Gift

"So, you two have been open and honest with one another?" Storm asked hopefully. She knew something good came of their conversation as she saw peace and happiness in Ebony's eyes and a certain serenity within Wolverine at long last.

"Yes, Storm. He knows I am trying and I will not do harm to anyone. I also told him the truth and-hope no one else knows." Ebony faced Cyclops and nodded her head almost shamefully. "I still should appologize for what happened that day, to Jean, I mean."

"Think nothing of it, Ebony." Cyclops being the ever good leader, smiled upon Ebony, but frowned when his gaze turned to Wolverine. "It is not you I wish an appology from."

Wolverine glanced up at Cyclops without expression. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"You know for what! I have told you to leave her be, but you never listen! You could have killed Ebony, if not caused serious harm to her just because you have it in your head that Jean is the one for you!" Cyclops closed in on Wolverine; his shining red coverage shimmered intently. "She and I are engaged. She will not run to you and never has so I see no reason why she would change her mind now."

Wolverine pointed slightly from Ebony to Cyclops. "At the time, she couldn't control herself. She could have killed Jean."

"Ebony is weaker than you. I doubt she'd have killed anyone and if she were a threat I think Storm and Rogue would have known better than to let her roam about the building freely." Cyclops snobbish and petty tone escaped his thin lips. "Now that things between you and Ebony are settled and Storm and I, now you, are the only ones that know of what dangers could have come of both of you being what you are, I have madde the decision that no one else will over rule. Wolverine-you're on your own!" Cyclops walked away from Wolverine.

Ebony felt her brows lift and her eyes widen. "What?" she gasped. "But why?"

"His obsessive behavior could have torn two recruits against one another and he could also have done serious harm to you. Whatever you both have established should be greatly remembered from this day forth and to be sure of Jean Grey and Katrina Blake's safety, I suggest that Wolverine find another couple to harass elsewhere." Cyclop's, usually the retained and selfless leader, couldn't hold back his dislike for Wolverine any longer. Storm just stood by his decision; glancing from Ebony to Wolverine and saying nothing.

"But he knows now! This isn't what I agreed to do!" Ebony faced Wolverine. "I swear to you, I knew not of this!"

"I beleive you, Eb." Wolverine glared daggers upon the idiot who called himself leader. "I beleive you."

"Wolverine...I'll go with you." Ebony tried to walk towards him, but Storm stopped her.

"No, child! This is for the better. For Cyclops and Jean-as well as you."

"Then let me go! None of this would have happened had I not arrived!" Ebony beckoned.

"No, Ebony. You've made me see that Wolverine could have become more dangerous." Cyclops answered. "Storm, restrain her."

Storm held Ebony back as Cyclops opened the door behind Wolverine.

"Now go and don't try to meet up with Jean to say good bye. I have her out on a special mission. Leave!"

As Wolverine headed out the door, Ebony sobbed. She sobbed almost as much as she did after losing her family and her former life. She called to him and begged him not to go and if he did to tell her where he was going. Wolverine said nothing for a long moment until Ebony finally broke free of Storm's embrace and grabbed onto one of Wolverine's rock hard arms.

"Wolverine..." she whispered so only he could hear. "Do you love me? As I love you more than the stars love the night?"

Wolverine glanced back at her, so contently and so softly. He brushed a strand of her straight hair away from her fair face. How her eyes seemed so soft and precious, like that of a doe or a precious cat. Wolverine sighed, kissed her forehead, and whispered to her.

"...You are not alone now..."

"What do you mean?" she cried into him. "Don't leave me here..."

"You'll understand in the morning...Katrina." he kissed her forehead. "And the answer to your question?-Yes-"

Wolverine was gone and left Ebony alone to watch as her Wolverine vanished from her sight.

She felt sick, she felt tired, she felt that same anxiety she did when her last husband abandonded her and was proclaimed dead, much to the fate of her future son. She fainted into Storm's arms and was taken to the care facility.

She would not now the news that soon approached her after her long, dreamless night without Wolverine by her side...

Ebony's Child

"She's been out all night, Cyclops." Storm turned to Cyclops, who stared down at the blacked out Ebony who lain in the hospital bed. "Should I inform Professor Xavier?"

"No, that won't be neccessary." Cyclops continued to stare down at the still, sleeping young woman. "Will those blood tests be ready soon?"

"In a few minutes, Cyclops." Storm began to turn and check on them.

"And her physical? Her feral instincts won't surface when she wakes and now that I've released Wolverine, will it?" Cyclops sounded rather fearful of the thought, but when Storm nodded her head and walked towards the labs, Cyclops found himself sitting at Ebony's side and sighing a small breath of relief.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I had no choice. It is my duty to protect everyone here. Including you and Jean...from that monster."

Of course, Ebony could not hear him, but Storm hurried back through the door; a stressed tone evaded her ripe, red lips.

"Cyclops! In here, quick!" she lead him back into the labs and showed him a peice of paper with some of Ebony's results. As Cyclop's glanced over it, and he did so hazily, he turned to Storm in confusion.

"What? What is wrong? Will she become dangerous?" Cyclops added, but Storm pointed to the last sentence on the sheet of freshly printed paper.

"Far from it. Look!" she watched Cyclops read curiously. "Wolverine must have done something to her while they were alone. Her medical records before she moved here said she would be unresponsive to pregnancy, but since she and Wolverine have spoken—I wonder-"

"That can't be!" Cyclops added. "Ebony is—is-"

"Yes, Cyclops. Wolverine has given her some of his ability to heal. He has healed her and she was able to reproduce. Ebony has been given a second chance at bringing life into this world and Wolverine will be a-"

"No!" Cyclops threw the sheet back onto the marble topped counter and turned away. "No matter what good he may have done for her I will not allow him to return to us. It is too late for him. He had many chances in the past to prove he was capable of showing the slightest bit of humanity and instead he waits until the night I catch him acting atrociously towards a newcomer and my future wife!"

"But if Wolverine is told of this he will be sure to leave Jean alone for good! I beleive in that!" Storm beckoned for Cyclops to reconsider, but he held aloft his navy clothed hand and shook his head.

"I refuse!" he hissed. "I hate him and always have. This makes no difference to me. Ebony and her child will be kept away from Wolverine at all costs. I want him never to enter these facilities again. Is that clear?"

"But what if Professor Xavier disgrees with you? What if when he returns he becomes displeased with your harsh decisions?" Storm tried to give Cyclops some sense of warning, but Cyclops's hatred for Wolverine would not diminish. He stood firmly to the ground on his choice and wouldn't budge for the world; not even if his own future bride were to beg him mercy.

"Then he will be given my honest opinion and will see to it either way that Wolverine is forever banished from our rebellion." he began to walk back into the small, white room in which Ebony still lay asleep. "I will tell her the news when she awakens."

Storm sensed a hatred and an anger within Cyclops that she couldn't ignore. Ebony's mutant powers were not to be taken so delicately, but her heart above all should. Storm stood before Cyclops, blocking his view of Ebony from him, and glanced to him with her shining, opal eyes.

"I will tell her the news, Cyclops. I beleive it is unwise for you to be trusted with her and after you banished the one person in our group she admired most. Besides, I know more about her than all of you. You go to Jean and the others and tell them the truth. I will remain by her side until further notice."

Cyclops wanted to argue, but he felt his brows narrowing tightly behind his opaque eye coverings, so he nodded his head and left through the sliding doors.

Storm made sure he was gone after hearing his footsteps dissapearing quietly the more he walked down the halls. When they were heard no more, Storm sat by Ebony's side and patiently awaited the young woman to finally open her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Moon, Grey Rose

Wolverine wandered under the opaque black sky filled with its dotted diamonds and sheer, round pearly lights. He pulled his black and yellow mask away from his angled face and stood within a clearing inside the pine wooded forest. The night wind blew softly against the thickness of his hair and his tight, rough skin. He leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes while letting the glow of the silvery moon beams evade his clay toned face.

The thoughts in his mind at wanting to ring Cyclops's neck and killing him instantly escaped him. Instead his mind rested on images of Katrina, of Ebony. For the longest time he knew nothing about her or had gotten the slightest chance at befriending her. Within just one night their indifferences towards each other transformed into a full fledged night of endless lust and passion. It was also in that night he decided to help her and thus he transfered a slight portion of his healing abilities into her bloodstream; which also instantly cured the cut he sliced across the palm of her hand.

Their night together soothed his essence. He felt happy and free after they placed their clothes back onto themselves and left the room to speak with Storm and Cyclops, but that feeling was just as quickly erased at Cyclops's gutsy desicion in kicking him out of the X-MEN. The only explanation Cyclops was able to demonstrate to Wolverine at his decision was because of the fact that maybe Wolverine still felt emotionally attached; loving, towards Jean Grey.

His feelings for Jean had lingered within his heart for years, and yet his love for Katrina had blossomed anew. He hated to admit that maybe he had loved them both. It was hard to discard either one of them.

Jean was so kind, graceful, and intelligent; her hair fell like overlapping red rose petals to the small of her back and her eyes were like glistening sapphires. He loved her the moment he laid eyes on her and to learn that she was promised to that chump, Cyclops, angered him and a jealousy struck his heart more so than any moment throughout his existance. She was faithful to him, however, and he respected that, but in secret he still loved her and sometimes when they were alone, he could not stop himself from expressing in words his love for her. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of a slight blush to her cheek or neck, but never more than a thank you did he receive.

Then there was Katrina, or Ebony. He prefered to call her Ebony; her long strands of silken hair fell straight down the sides of her face and her back like black waterfalls, her eyes twinkled like midnight skies, her skin was so tender and fragile, and yet her mutant powers could change this beauty into a vicious beast. Luckily, his generous gift to her would also help her in controlling that monstrous passion to kill and to wander the earth like a lone creature.

Her past made him feel terrible for the way he had once treated her so unfairly and it also opened his eyes and allowed him to see that she truly was more like him than he wanted to notice. His mind had been so focused on his feelings for Jean that he completly overlooked this one good chance for himself to be with the lost and lonely, Katrina Blake.

His powerful senses knew she would no longer be barren. He knew she would give life once more and it was also to be his. He didn't know why, or care to logically break down any reasons as to why, but unlike his feelings towards the women of his past where he felt as though he were protecting them by leaving them or protecting himself from any of them hurting him in the end, he never feared that from Ebony, at least not in the way he feared of the others.

As the lonely winds blew wearily against his face and hair, he inhaled deeply and then exhaled as if cleansing himself of all of his past events that changed him into the brutal monster he had become for over 200 long years. He was going to put things right. He was going to challenge Cyclops and regain his trust and place back into the X-MEN and finally be there for someone else for a change rather than just fending and thinking of only himself. Jean would just be a friend and he and Ebony will bring a great, new warrior into the world.

"Cyclops—you're not going to win." his blades snapped from his knuckles and gleamed under the moonlight.

Meanwhile, at the care facility, Storm remained true to her word and stayed with Ebony until she awakened.

The sleeping young woman slightly winced in her slumber, and then she winced again. Her eyes fluttered open; her long fluffy black lashes lifted from the dip of her cheek and raised to the curve of her brow. As her vision stabalized and she was able to clearly see the angelic vision of Storm, she slowly felt herself sitting up from the stack of pillows behind her and rubbing her eyes.

"Storm, what happened?" everything suddenly came back to her. Her breath quickened as she glanced everywhere around the room searching for Wolverine. "Where is he? Where is Wolverine? Please tell me that what Cyclops commanded hasn't actually come through?"

Storm nodded . "I am afraid so, child." she answered. "Wolverine has been gone for hours, just as long as you have been dreaming away. I tried to convince Cyclops that this was not the right way, but he is full of anger and will not listen. I am sorry. There is nothing I or anyone else can do unless Professer Xavier returns."

"Then maybe we should contact him and let him know what happened!" Ebony sat up from the bed even further; her feet finally touched the floor after a full, dreamless night.

"Cyclops forbids it and I refuse to provoke his anger any further. We must lay low until Xavier says otherwise and you will do wise by listening to his commands." Storm approached Ebony as the angry young girl stood from the single bed and aimed for the door. "And besides—you would do wise by listening to me when I say that acting upon your emotions at this time will not do your child any good either."

Ebony stopped; her back still faced Storm for a moment and allowing the span of silence to linger for a few moments longer.

The narrow of her brows and the glistening of her eyes caused her to relive the moment of happiness she held when she was pregnant a year ago with her son. A hand gently lain above her womb as she turned and stared at Storm as if she were truly a heavenly vision who has granted her another chance for happiness.

"My child?-But my records—my physical..."

"Wolverine is to thank, my dear." Storm advanced and rested her hands upon Ebony's shoulders. "It is a rare kindness indeed what he has done for you. His ability to heal—he has given you a small taste of it. You and Wolverine will be parents soon. I congragulate you, Ebony."

Ebony tilted her head downwards to look upon her stomach, to glance upon the X shaped scar over her once empty womb where her precious baby had been removed so mercilessly. As she lifted the white hospital gown slightly, she noticed instantly—her scars were gone as if the cruel murder of her son had never happened. She traced the imaginary X with her trembling fingers and tried so desperatly not to cry. Storm smiled and watched Ebony's face and eyes look to the light after she had been imprisoned so by the darkness for so long.

"I'm pregnant!" Ebony whispered in a joyous tone. "With my Wolverine!"

Storm nodded and gave Ebony a reasurring embrace. "I beleive in him, my friend. I truly beleive he will return to you and your child. Have faith, Katrina—your life is only just begining."

And as Ebony left the care facilities and traveled down the halls with much an inner rejoicing of her heart; she went from being a tragic and destroyed human being with no hope for the future—to blooming in full; a rose of another color.


End file.
